


Boop the Snoot

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, based of my life, boop the snoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based of the time my friend @solangeloisnotdead_youare forced me to poke my crush in the nose with a rubber tentacle





	

I panted as I ran the corner away from Kayla. “Face your fears Will! Just do it!” She yelled. I ran into the boys room and locked the stall. “Will! Come out of there and just do it!” She tried to encourage me. It didn’t work.  
“I want to die” I yelled back.  
“No you don’t” She sighed.  
“I’m going to drown myself in the toilet.” I joked.  
“No!” I heard her run away. Good. I thought. Now I can sneak out. But when I opened the door she was staring at me right in the face holding Nico’s arm, and pushed him into the bathroom. I screamed and ran into a stall. “Come on, Will!” She groaned. I heard Nico leave and the coast was clear. I opened the bathroom door. “Just boop the snoot!” She exclaimed.  
“No” I said stubbornly. Then walked down the hall to where I knew Nico was. Then I realized what I was doing, and ran away.  
“Oh no you don’t!” Kayla snarled as she grabbed me and dragged me down to where Nico was. I punched her in the boob and then I ran away. “Ouch! That really hurt!” She grumbled. I ran back to the theater as fast as my legs would carry me.  
“Hide! The girl is coming for you!” Jason whispered. I hid behind a row of chairs but it was too late. Kayla burst through the doors with all her might. I sighed and walked to where Nico was and poked his nose.  
“I booped the snoot” I said, then walked away.


End file.
